dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Tae Hee
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Tae Hee *'Nombre:' 김태희 / Kim Tae Hee *'Apodos:' Angel *'Profesión:' Actriz y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Ulsan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''1.62cm *'Peso:' 45kg *'Signo del Zodíaco:' Aries *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' O *'Agencia:' Namoo Actors Dramas * Yong Pal (SBS, 2015) * Jang Ok-jeong Lives in Love(SBS, 2013) * Boku to Star no 99 Nichi (Fuji TV, 2011) * My Princess (MBC, 2011) * IRIS (KBS2, 2009) * Love Story in Harvard (SBS, 2004) * Nine Tailed Fox (KBS, 2004) * Stairway to Heaven (SBS, 2003) * A Problem at My Younger Brother's House (SBS, 2003) * Screen (SBS, 2003) * Let's Go (SBS, 2002) * Mr.Q (SBS, 1998) Películas * IRIS: The Movie (2010) * Grand Prix (2010) * Venus and Mars (2007) * The Restless (2006) * New Citizen (2002) * Last Present (2001) ''/ Cameo Temas para Películas *''Smile'' tema para Grand Prix Cortometraje *New Citizen (2002)'' / película independiente'' (2010) (ft. Yang Dong Geun) Videos Musicales *Park Yong Ha - Don't Go Away (2004) *The Jun - Only (2004) *G.O.D.- Letter (2002) *Joy - Project Premios *'2015 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio TOP a la excelencia de Actriz en Mini-Serie (Yong Pal) *'2015 SBS Drama Awards: Top 10 Stars (Yong Pal) *'''2015 SBS Drama Awards: '''Mejor Pareja con Joo Won (Yong Pal) * '''2015 8th Korea Drama Awards: '''Premio a la Mejor Actriz (Yong Pal) * '''2009 KBS Drama Awards' :' Premio a la Excelencia por su actuación en IRIS * 2009 KBS Drama Awards : '''Mejor Pareja con Lee Byung Hun en IRIS * '''2007 44th Grand Bell Awards: Premio popularidad en el extranjero * 2007 43rd Baeksang Awards:'''Premio popularidad * '''2005 41st Baeksang Arts Awards: Premio al drama popular * 2004 SBS Acting Awards: Más popular por Love Story in Harvard * 2004 SBS Acting Awards: Top 10 estrellas * 2004 KBS Acting Awards: Nueva actriz por Nine Tailed Fox * 2003 SBS Acting Awards: Nueva estrella por Stairway to Heaven Curiosidades *'Educación:' Ulsan Samshin Elementary School **Ulsan Daehyun Middle School **Ulsan Girls High School **Seoul National Univeristy (Licenciatura en Diseño de Moda) *'Religión:' Catolicismo (Nombre de bautismo: Bereuda) *'Familia:' Una hermana mayor y un hermano menor (Lee Wan) *'Relación Sentimental:' Rain *Es amiga íntima de la actriz Honey Lee, ambas estudiaron en la misma universidad. *En el 2012 durante una entrevista dijo: “Soy católica y creo que el embarazo antes del matrimonio y el aborto son pecados. Mis pensamientos son muy duros y por eso, la gente me llama conservadora”. *El 02 de enero 2013 su agencia confirmó que mantiene una relación sentimental con el actor y cantante Rain. *En el 2013 para el día de San Valentín, regaló chocolates al equipo de filmación del drama “Jang Ok Jung, Live in Love ”'.' *Posee gran facilidad para memorizar sus guiones, su compañero en el drama “Jang Ok Jung, Live in Love”, Yoo Ah In lo confirmó al decir: “Ella memoriza todo el guión sin que ninguna palabra salga mal”. *Se unió al video que le prepararon al Papa Francisco cuando el viajó a Corea del Sur en el 2014. En el aparecen otras celebridades que también son católicas como Kim Ha Neul y Kim Woo Bin. *Tiene el titulo nacional de “Uhm Chin ddal” (La hija brillante de la amiga de la mamá con quien se le ha comparado). *Es considerada por los coreanos una de las actrices mas hermosas. Enlaces *Instagram official *Perfil (Nate) *Wikipedia en Ingles *HanCinema Galería Kim Tae Hee0.jpg Kim Tae Hee1.jpg Kim Tae Hee2.jpg Kim Tae Hee3.jpg Kim Tae Hee4.jpg Kim Tae Hee5.jpg Kim Tae Hee6.jpg Kim Tae Hee7.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Namoo Actors Categoría:Nacidos en 1980